My Big Girly Knight
by Kioa
Summary: AU. Lavinia loves watching over Jane... perhaps a bit too much.


Lavinia has always been a bit of a curiousity. Yes, her infatuation with Jane is mainly 'cause Jane's the only big girl she knows that can play with the big boys. But sometimes I can't help but wonder if, as Lavinia got older, if it developed into something more. 'Course, this idea was implanted into me, but I caught onto it fairly quickly.

So if girls liking girls more than they should squicks you, turn back. This is pure fluff, AU, and, uh, girly.

My Big Girly Knight--

The princess peeked out from behind a bush, watching as her knight in shining armor gracefully knelt before her father. At least Lavinia wished that were the case. Jane actually tripped and face planted right before the king. Lavinia covered her mouth, giggling. Jane was a fine adult, but still had a few slip-ups like a child.

"Jane, are you alright?" her father asked. Jane chuckled, obviously embarrassed as she stood up.

"Yes your majesty. These new armors take quite a bit of time to get used to," she replied. Her red hair was pulled back in a long pony tail. Lavina took in the sight of Jane in full knight gear; complete with an emblem of the kingdom of her breast plate.

"I am very sure that you will be used to them before my lovely Lavinia gets married. Speaking of which, have you seen her Jane?"

Lavinia pursed her lips as she back tracked into the shade of the bush a bit more. She was becoming of age and had to take these stupid classes to prepare her to become a very intelligent and beautiful princess. But that's not what she wanted to be.

"I have not. Shall I go looking for her?" Jane asked. Lavinia's head sagged as she sighed. Not Jane too!

"I would appreciate it. Go ahead and search in the west part of the castle and I shall look to the east. If you find her, please bring her to me promptly."

"Yes sir!" Jane smiled as she started to clank away. Her movements were slow, as she was still breaking into the fine armor that Smithy had made.

"Perhaps if you changed first, Jane," the King offered. Jane laughed as she paused.

"That will go a lot smoother," she agreed with a smile. Lavinia loved that smile. It was so warm and inviting. The princess scampered away from the bush, heading towards the west part of the castle.

--

"You would like a love fortune, your highness?" the astronomer repeated. Lavinia nodded as she grasped his hands.

"Please tell me! Who would be perfect for me?" she hopped a little on the balls of her feet, shaking Dehio's hands. The brunette nodded with a small sigh.

"Very well. I will give it my best, Princess Lavinia. But I will need the dusk to aid me. Would you mind meeting at the northern gate at dusk?" he inquired. Lavinia nodded as she giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" she called out, quickly running out of his strange room of gadjets and maps that she didn't quite understand. Entering into the sunlight, Lavinia snuck along the wall until she saw Jane in the courtyard.

"Princess!" she called out. Lavinia sighed, placing her elbows on the wall as she rested her head in her fists. Jane's movements were like magic, as if some divine entity had strings attached to her limbs and was moving her as though a dance. Jane suddenly looked over and smiled to Lavinia. The princess's eyes widened as she opened her fists. Oh no, Jane spotted her!

"Hello Princess!" Jane called, already heading over. Lavinia laughed a bit, embarrassed that Jane caught her staring. She really did idolize the red-head.

"Hello Jane," she greeted. "How are you doing today?"

"I am fine, thank you. Your father is looking for you," Jane replied, smiling as she held out her hand to Lavinia. "Come, let us walk together. We have not done that for a long time now."

"I am much older than a small child, Jane!" Lavinia scolded, hands on her hips. But she quickly broke into a smile and with a joyful laugh, she took her friend's hand. Jane laughed as the two began to walk.

"I hear that you are now taking classes to become a proper princess," Jane commented. Lavinia sighed, shoulders slumping.

"It is ever so boring, Jane," she complained. "They make me sit still for the lessons! I cannot look outside even for a moment and they are forever yelling at me! It is so depressing..." The princess looked at the ground, pouting.

Jane smiled as she reached over, lifting Lavinia's chin with her finger. "Come now. It is all teaching in order for your sake. It is to make sure that when you become the wife of a king one day, you will be the best queen ever."

Lavinia looked at her, then laughed as she leaned close, "tonight I am having Dehio read me a love fortune. I want to see who my future husband will be!"

Jane laughed as she leaned down too, whispering along with her, "I like it when he tells me the weather. He is so good at it!"

"Jane, that is boring," Lavinia grinned as she rested her forehead against Jane's. The red-head smiled warmly as Lavinia looked up at her.

"Well, at least more interesting than "love fortunes"," Jane teased with a giggle. Lavinia smiled warmly as she leaned up and placed her lips onto Jane's. The knight quickly stopped, green eyes wide. The princess smiled to her, eyes studying her carefully before releasing Jane's hand.

"I will see you later!" she said with a beaming smile, turning and running away. Lavinia knew that her adoration of Jane was perhaps something more. But their conversation had been pleasant and, well, normal. That was how things were always going to be. As Lavinia approached her father, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Childish games were over. It was time for adulthood.

Many years later, when she opened her eyes to stare into the beautiful eyes of her husband, Lavinia quickly stole a glance to her right. Jane stood there, chin eye, face smiling and openly proud of her friend. Lavinia smiled warmly to her, mouthing "I loved you" before turning back to her husband and pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
